Running Away
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: After the death of her fiancé, Rory Gilmore has to leave everything behind her only to find that her past is catching up with her. Lit. no, Jess isn't the one who died


_Okay, my first Gilmore Girls story. Hope you like it! Won't say what pairing it is, thats a surprise! Please review, it encourages me...and I have the whole story planned out, its really really good (IMO!). Okey dokey then! This chapter is short, but the others will be much much longer...and this isn't like an obvious story, you just have to keep on reading. _

_

* * *

_

_It was everything he would've hated!_ Rory thought as she stormed out of the Funeral Home. She slammed the door of her car and sobbed. It had been three days since he died, three days since her amazing fiancé had passed away. She remembered everything only in a mere blur. First, he told her he wanted to surprise her, the next thing she knew, he was hit by a car.

>>>>>>

She didn't know until after he died, she sat around that whole night waiting for him. Rory Gilmore was beyond worried; Logan Huntzberger _never _ever kept her waiting. She called his cell and for the fourth time she received his voicemail. She didn't even bother to leave a message this time. Rory decided to just wait, so she sat down while turning on the TV. Two hours later, she received a call. She picked it up, and the feeling of foreboding in her stomach grew. It was not Logan, but his sister Honor. Logan had died a couple minutes before, his last word: Rory. She remembered falling to the ground while screaming. The next few moments passed by in a flash. Paris came by (Rory must have called her) and picked her up. She took Rory to Star's Hollow quietly. Lorelai and Luke stayed up with her as she curled up in her bed and sobbed about everything. When Lorelai and Luke went to sleep, Rory snuck out of her room and sat dejectedly on the couch. Later, Paris came and rung the doorbell.

"I went to the hospital," she said as Rory answered, "Mitchum was an ass, he refused to say anything to me. He must have known that I came for you or something; he even threatened to kick me out of the hospital!" She paused looking at Rory. Unexpectedly, Paris wrapped her arms around Rory. "I'm so sorry Rory," she said, "This is horrible, I can't even imagine what you must be going through."

"Its okay Paris," Rory cried, "I'm just glad you're here," they both went inside and sat down, "Everything is just falling apart, and I don't know what the hell to do." She sobbed into her hands. Paris gave her a Kleenex, and she blew her nose as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," said Paris. She opened the door, and Lane stood there. Lane ran past Paris and to Rory.

"Rory," she said, "I told everybody in town what happened, and nobody can ask you about it. And now, all the people that are left are Dean, and Taylor, but none of them are up right now," said Lane as she sat on the other side of Rory. Paris sat quietly on the other side.

"Girls, no offense or anything, I really want to be alone right now," said Rory. Lane and Paris both stood up to leave.

"I'll hit Dean, you hit Taylor…or Miss Patty, either one," Lane said. Paris nodded and they both walked out. Paris suddenly turned around and walked to Rory.

"Oh, Rory I forgot. I bumped into Honor as I was heading out; she wanted me to give you this letter." Paris handed her a small envelope. Rory took it with a sad smile. Paris grabbed her coat and walked out. Rory opened the note, and Logan's familiar handwriting greeted her. She touched the card, hoping to feel him, and she smelled the card. It smelled like Logan, and she sighed. Tears started falling on the note as she opened it up.

_Dear Rory, I can't believe my father won't let me see you. I hope I'm okay, but I won't lie, it hurts like hell. You may be wondering what happened, I lost both of my legs. It was a car crash, my car skidded on ice. I'm getting blood as we speak, but the doctors don't know if I'm going to live. They say my alertness is a good thing, but really I'm just trying to fight to see you one last time. But as usual, the stubbornness of the Huntzberger family is showing through in my delightful father. But enough, I don't have too long, I can feel it. I want to tell you what my surprise was; it was a set of books, antiques. I wanted to give them to you today because it is four years since we met. Please Ace, don't cry for me. I'll be with you forever. Remember that okay? I love you so much; words can't even begin to describe it. Love, Logan_

Rory sobbed as she held onto the paper. How did he think that she wouldn't cry? She would! He was her—is her whole world to me, she thought. She looked and saw that there was another piece of paper behind Logan's letter. It was Honor's handwriting, curvy and fine.

_Rory, I can't believe Mom and Dad are having such a hard time accepting you into our lives! I guess I'll tell you what happened. It's hard for me too, but he would want me to tell you this, and you guys loved each other so much. I'll start with the accident…he was driving on the highway when he hit a patch of ice. Before he knew it, the EMS was using the Jaws of Life to pry him out. He lost both his legs, and a lot of blood. They informed my father quickly and went to inform you. Dad said that he would tell you, but he never did. He woke up at the hospital and seemed fairly alert, and he wrote the letter quickly. Afterwards, he couldn't bear the pain so the doctors put him to sleep. Suddenly, he had a cardiac arrest. A blood clot traveled to his heart and killed him. I called you after I found out the news, I still can't believe it. I'm waiting for him to run up behind me and say "Gotcha!" He loved you so much, calling you was the hardest thing I've ever done, so I wrote this letter to solve many of your unanswered questions. Honor. _

As soon as Rory finished reading this, she collapsed on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

She sat in her car clutching the letter that Logan wrote once more as she wondered why she had not been invited to his funeral. She showed up and was completely humiliated. She thought about the past years with her fiancé. After she and Logan graduated, he popped the question. Rory was ecstatic about everything, and Lorelai was excited as well. Lorelai was also pregnant with twins (she and Luke had wed two months before that). After the twins were born, Rory had two half-sisters: Kayla, and Kara. She and Logan had grown even closer to Lorelai, Luke, Kayla, and Kara. They were all excited to be a whole family until just three days before. Rory, with sadness, realized that she couldn't stay in Star's Hollow anymore, she couldn't be in Connecticut. She couldn't be anywhere near where all her memories were.


End file.
